The cost efficiency of a wind turbine increases with rotor diameter, but blade length and design are often limited by maximum wind loads during storms. When a wind turbine is operating, a yaw control keeps the nacelle and rotor shaft aligned with the wind. However, when high winds are detected or forecast, the yaw position may be locked. In this condition, the wind can come from any direction relative to the nacelle. Winds that are broadside to the blade can cause excessive stress on the blade and all supporting parts. For this reason, blades may be actively feathered to align their chord lines with the wind. Active feathering requires constant blade pitch adjustment as wind direction changes. If the rotor is parked for safety, no power is being generated. If the power grid fails, there is no power for the active pitch controls, so an auxiliary power unit is required, which itself is subject to failure. When power for pitch control is unavailable, the blades may be subjected to excessive bending and twisting forces in high winds.